brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
6441 Deep Reef Refuge
|Ages = 5 - 12 |Released = 1997 |Theme = Town|Theme2 = Divers }} 6441 Deep Reef Refuge was a Divers set released in 1997. It contains an underwater research station, a mini-submarine, a boat, five minifigures, various sea creatures and a piece of seafloor with a reef. Description The underwater base can be flipped open with built-in hinged bricks, which allows easy access to its interior. Inside is a lab with a microscope and an x-ray device, as well as a storage for diving equipment. On the two ends of the underwater installation are two large bowl-shaped windows that can be opened but unfortunately don't feature airlocks. The only realistic way to access the base is a large opening in the middle of the floor, through which divers can enter or leave the base without using an airlock or putting it in danger of being flooded. The roof consists of two hatches which offer additional access for the player. The underwater base sits on a large tan baseplate that also has several rocks, seaweed, and the reef attached to it. The reef consists of a triangular BURP with fish printings on top of a small open cave. Attached to the rock is a chain. The underwater landscape is supplemented by several rocks and green seaweed pieces. The sealife consists of an octopus, two manta rays, a sawfish, a dolphin and a white shark. The boat has a small cabin at the front in which the steering wheel is located. Next to it is a treasure map. On top of the cabin is a rotatable radar antenna, which has a corresponding control monitor in the cabin. At the aft is a davit and a rope winch to pull in a net for the salvaged treasure. The submarine has one seat for the pilot at the front and another compartment at the aft which could house a diver or cargo and can be accessed by folding down the aftmost sidewalls. Behind the pilot are two storage boxes incorporated in the sub's structure. It also has two robot arms. The mini-sub is similar (but not identical) to the one included in 6442 Sting Ray Explorer. The set includes diving gear for four of the five minifigures, which comprises diving masks, scuba tanks and flippers. Further pieces of equipment include two one-piece underwater scooter, two harpoon guns, two knives and a photo camera. The salvageable goods on the seafloor comprise a steering wheel and an anchor. Just like two other Divers sets (6559 Deep Sea Bounty and 1782 Discovery Station), this set included three 2x2 plates printed with pictures of a seahorse, a scallop and an eel coloured in red and blue to achieve an "x-ray" effect when viewed under a blue colour filter. A similar feature was included in the Exploriens subtheme of LEGO Space. Notes * The boat flies a blue diver down flag ("Alpha" flag), which indicates limited manoeuvrability due to ongoing diving operations. * The sub and the boat are both labeled with the registration number "441", which are the three last digits of this set's number (6441). All larger seagoing vessels featured in Divers set follow this numbering scheme, except the vehicles included in 1782 Discovery Station which are labeled with the numbers "XR1" to "XR3". * To date, this is the last set that contained the concave corner panels (Part 2467) in white. Minifigures Included See also ;Other sets that include underwater bases * 6195 Neptune Discovery Lab (1995, Aquazone) * 6199 Hydro Crystallisation Station (1998, Aquazone) * 7775 Aquabase Invasion (2007, Aqua Raiders) External links Category:Divers Category:6000 sets Category:1997 sets Category:Town